


Vanderwood x Cassy Collection

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Vanderwood and my OC Yejin Kim, also called Cassy.If you'd like to know more about her, feel free to look at her bio on amino. Hopefully I'm allowed to link it here?http://aminoapps.com/p/7ukvwfPlease note that I use they/them pronouns for Vanderwood as I headcanon them as genderfluid and intersex. It's just my opinion - don't like, don't read ~That said, please do enjoy ^^





	1. This is why I fell in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yejin’s thoughts on Vanderwood post-story (though you don’t need to know the story to read this)
> 
> Basically, after they both escaped from their pasts, and live together in a more-or-less normal life.
> 
> As normal as it can get for an ex-secret agent and an ex-mafia member fugitive.
> 
> I don't write nearly enough for my salty daughter so have some sap.
> 
> Tsundere salt child i stg

There were days when Yejin wondered how she’d ever ended up dating such a weirdo.

Actually, the thought came up every single day, without fail.

Every time she looked at them.

Their fashion sense, if one could even call it that, had always been a disaster. They couldn’t even wear their jacket right – she assumed they thought it looked cool, or badass, or whatever.

It didn’t.

Not even in the slightest.

Combined with their mess of a mullet, it just made them look like that one kid in school that got bullied.

A loser.

And yet she woke up next to them every single morning, their hair even messier than usual and eyeliner smeared across their face.

The thought also arose when they got into one of their cleaning frenzies, especially if one decided to happen at three in the morning.

More than once had she found herself getting woken up by her partner cleaning the house in the middle of the night. She appreciated that they at least tried not to wake her, as they had learned early on that doing so was equal to a death sentence.

Still, it was hard to sleep with someone vacuuming the floor next to the bed.

She told them she only got up to help them so they’d be done faster and she could go back to sleep, but she knew it was a lie.

If it was that important to them, she’d help.

With only mild complaining.

Probably.

She was quite sure she’d spent more time cleaning during one month with them than she had in her whole life combined, but there were worse habits to have. At least their home was clean.

As long as it made them happy, she could sweep a floor every now and then.

Not like she had anything better to do anymore.

She didn’t have to stay with them, and they asked her sometimes, why she did.

Of course, they knew her thoughts. She’d never been one to hold back her opinion.

So why didn’t she leave, if they were such a disaster?

Why was she dating such a weirdo?

Well… they could be fun.

Especially if the two of them made fun of something together, competing in who had the sassiest remarks.

They weren’t afraid to talk back to her either, and in all honesty, what might look like constant bickering to others made her life more fun.

It’d be boring to just agree on everything all the time.

They’d offered to change, get a different haircut, let her have a say in their clothes.

Knowing they’d actually be ready to do that, just to make her stay, meant a lot. Not that she’d tell them so, but it did.

But it felt wrong to change them.

It just wouldn’t be /them/ anymore.

So what if they looked like a mess?

They’d looked like that since the day they’d first met, and they’d looked like that when she’d fallen for them.

And she’d never admit it out loud, because she wasn’t one to get sappy like that, but waking up next to them and seeing their face, messed up from sleep, was her favorite part of the day.

They weren’t like anyone else she’d ever met.

That was why she loved them.

She put up with all of their antics, just as they put up with all of hers.

There wasn’t a single thing she’d change.


	2. Since when have we ever been friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of context for this one:
> 
> Cassy is a part of the mafia, the right hand of the boss even. She’s received a mission to gain agent 707’s trust and gather information from him, but in the progress, she and Vanderwood end up falling in love.
> 
> Eventually, the agency hears about the mafia through their own spy and attempts to bring them down, coincidentally tasking Vanderwood with it and giving them files of the known members.
> 
> At the same time, Cassy’s boss decides she’s been on the mission for long enough, and orders her to get rid of the agents. Upon her refusal, he opts to do it himself.

Betrayal.

That was the first thing that crossed their mind when they saw her picture in the agency’s files, realized that this entire time, she’d done nothing but fool them.

She was a spy.

Sure, they’d been suspicious of her before, but…

They’d grown to trust her.

They’d actually let her in, allowed her to get to know them, and allowed themselves to let their guard down. She’d been the first person to gain their trust ever since they’d joined the agency, nobody else had ever gotten even remotely as close to them.

Though they didn’t want to admit it even to themselves now, wanted to pretend it wasn’t true – they’d fallen for her.

And she was a traitor.

Had she ever even cared at all?

They’d thought she understood, that something between them actually existed.

That, heck, she was actually attracted to them!

Now that they thought about it, of course it had to have been fake. Someone like her?

It hadn’t made sense from the start.

They should’ve seen this coming.

Really, they should’ve. It was their job after all.

Anger and hatred filled their mind, spurred on by the merciless feeling of betrayal tearing them apart. And every time they thought of her, it just /hurt/.

It wasn’t her they were mad at.

In this field, there was no such thing as honor or whatever, there were no rules. She’d simply been doing her job.

They’d been the one to get fooled by her.

It was their fault and not hers.

And they’d never forgive themselves.

There was a reason the agency didn’t allow romantic relationships, especially with outsiders. They’d thought they could somehow make it work, they’d wanted to make it work.

They’d genuinely thought she liked them, she they would’ve been willing to go to the end of the world for her.

And she’d been lying to them all along.

All the times she’d flirted with them, made some suggestive comment just to get a rise out of them. Every compliment, every touch, every kiss of her lips. Even the night they’d spent together, cramped into a single room at 707’s bunker because it was the only one available, even though they’d both known it was just an excuse.

Lies.

All she’d ever wanted was their trust and their secrets, and they’d given both to her like some lovesick newbie.

If their boss found out they were as good as dead, but even that didn’t seem to matter compared to the pain they were feeling.

.

When she stood before them, eyes panicked from whatever, breathing heavily so it was obvious she’d run, they couldn’t even bring themselves to care.

They didn’t want to know what had happened.

They just wanted her to go, and never come back. They’d never want to see her again.

Realistically, they knew they were supposed to dispose of her, she was a threat to the agency. But they also knew they’d never be able to do that.

She should just go.

“Listen to me, you have to leave!”

Funny, that was exactly what they’d been thinking too.

Funny, that was exactly what they’d been thinking too.

Whatever game this was, they weren’t going to play it.

Not anymore.

They didn’t even acknowledge her existence when they turned away from her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Come on, we’re friends, right? You have to trust me, please!”

They turned back at that, disbelief in their eyes as they looked at her, barely taking note of the desperation in her voice.

As if they could ever trust her.

They looked straight into her green eyes, the eyes they’d learned to love before learning to hate them, not once breaking her gaze.

They didn’t care what she was afraid of, or why she needed them to leave.

They were done trusting her.

“Since when have we ever been friends?”


	3. Unlikely Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MTC (Mystic Theories Club) on amino
> 
> Theme: Food
> 
> Cassy is a high maintenance girlfriend

Who does she think they are, the president of South Korea?

How the hell are they supposed to afford all the food she eats?

How is it even possible for someone as tiny as her to eat those enormous amount? She eats more than they do, and they need to lean down to even rest their arm on her head!

Not like she’d let them do that. They’d risk losing their arm if they ever tried.

If at least she weren’t that picky, perhaps it’d be fine, but oh, no.

She keeps making them take her out to the most fancy ass places she can find.

They’re pretty much convinced at this point that she just does it to annoy them, really wouldn’t put it past her at all. She probably looks up the most expensive restaurants just to get them to go there.

And she always makes them pay.

Every single time they tell themselves it’ll be the last time, they can’t afford to live like that, but really, they both know they’re just fooling themselves.

They both know she’ll get them to do anything she wants.

She always does.

She knows exactly how to get to them, and it’s infuriating.

She somehow manipulates them into thinking they won, and only later do they realize that they did, in fact, not.

She calls it her gift.

It’s anything but.

Still, in the end, they could just leave if they truly wanted to. Walk away and let her pay for her expensive food herself.

They don’t.

And though they tell themselves otherwise, they know deep down that it isn’t really her doing.

That tiny girl there is a force of nature, feisty and stubborn.

She loves her fancy restaurants and there’s nothing stopping her.

She loves to drive recklessly, it’s truly a wonder how she’s never gotten herself caught, how they’re even both still alive.

She loves to start fights and she never, ever lets them win.

She's the most exhausting person they've ever met.

But if they ever need her, she's there.

Even all her flaws considered, she's nothing if not loyal. And though she's a liar by nature, she tells the truth on the important things.

She never lies to them. Not anymore.

Maybe it seems like she uses them at times, but she gives back just the same.

She wouldn't /really/ hurt them if they said no. All her threats are empty when it comes to them.

They know she'd stay even if they didn't feed her.

All the complaining and fighting is just the way she is.

Perhaps that's why they really go along with it. Because they know they don't have to, but heck, it makes her happy.

After all she's been through, she deserves to have some good things.

They know her. They can tell she appreciates it even if she doesn't say it.

She'll even say it if they ask her to. She's not ungrateful.

And as much as she can get on their nerves, and as much as she /enjoys/ getting on their nerves...

That's a part of their life.

There's no way they'd ever change that.


End file.
